The present invention relates to a brush holder used for a small motor.
A conventional brush holder is typically composed of a brush casing, a top plate electrically connected to a brush through a pigtail lead, and a pressing plate. The brush casing is constructed by soldering together a plate and a U-shaped body. The brush is electrically connected to the top plate through a pigtail lead, and a brush spring is disposed between the brush and the top plate. After inserting the brush into the brush casing, the pressing plate is inserted into two slits formed in opposite side walls of the body of the brush casing, and opposite ends of the pressing plate are then bent vertically to thereby fix the top plate to the brush casing. Since the pressing plate is mounted on the top plate, it is required to reduce a connecting solder portion, formed on the top plate and used for making electrical connection to the pigtail lead, so as to be flat.
The thus-constructed brush holder, however, has a large number of component elements and requires a large number assembly steps, many of which must be performed manually. Accordingly, the product is expensive. As a further drawback, it is very troublesome to insert the brush into, and remove it from the casing.